five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night 3/@comment-94.5.57.61-20150221191540
i got an idea for phone calls on night 3,4 and 5 and even phone calls for a possible night 6 and custom night NIGHT 3 "hey jake,this is frank. so,greg and lisa say that you're doing a great jod and i can see as how. so,how are you having any problems?i mean,besides the suits walking around during the night?uh,jake?so i see you're not much of a talker eh?i see. anyway,you've probably seen the other suits lying around like goofy. uh,now he is just a head lying down in the meat freezer. i'm not sure where the body starts but i think i saw it lying around in the bathroom,i'm not sure. now,the body should be able to walk around and get into your office but i'm not sure if it is dangerous or not. uh,the head shouldn't be able to wonder around,but if it does,i'm not to sure if it does much but like donald,i think it can attract other suits into your office so,becareful. anyway,i gotta go and get some sleep,not sure how you night watchmen manage. goodnight and uh,talk to you later. oh,wait,almost forgot,we need you to go and look around pirate caverns at 3AM because we were going to put up some cameras but they stopped working and mike said he heard some noises and weird things going on so,he couldn't do it,he was to scared. you'll just have to move around. oh,and uh,becareful when you get there because henry went to wonder around and uh,he uh...well uh...never,came out so be very careful when you get there. goodnight" NIGHT 4 "uh,hello?hello?hey jake uh,how ya doing. i heard you went into pirate caverns last night,and i for one thought that that idea was pretty stupid. its scary in there. i heard a voice say something like...i thought you loved me...weird right?i also want to give you a little advice. if you see a photo-negative minnie character,don't look at her for to long,she'll disable your camera as you normally would and you might miss her. if you see donalds head,he will attract other suits as you already know but,the thing is,the only camera that will lure him away that you shut off,is the one were goofys head is. if you see donald in your office,turn of the meet freezer camera or els he won't go away. i uh,i gotta go get some sleep so uh,see ya. he..." NIGHT 5 "hello?hello,hello?hey there jake its greg again. hey good job,night 5. hey so,we'll be back today and you can go home when you finish tonights shift. hey uh,theres been a little problem so we need you to watch the place from your apartment and uh,make sure the suits don't try to escape while we get back cause we're already on our way there. hey uh jake,make sure you keep an eye on the meet freezer,we saw something strange in there from the data that henry collected before he uh...you know. if you see...it...make sure it stays away from you...she can...sense you...she might be aggresive...maybe uh...just hold out and uh,be safe because someone came while you were at the apartment during the day...they used one of the suits...they never came out...listen jake...be very careful...the more they...y'know...the more dangerouse they become...make sure they stay out of your office because if they come in...you'll have less than 5 seconds to react...uh,goodluck and goodnight NIGHT 6 uh,hello?hello?hey jake...uh...its me...greg. uh,what on earth are you doing there,didn't you get the memo?we had to cancel the mission...we found henry in...we had someone watch the building after we arrived during the day...he said a few of the suits had...yellow fluid...henrys eyes,skull and teeth...they were found...non of the suits are acting right...they've become almost completely hostile...listen,j-j-just finish tonights watch...when the mission continues tomorrow one of us might take the nightwatch...anyway...goodluck and goodnight